Always in a Fight
by mystical-maiden107
Summary: What happens if Hojou has changed a lot and now he's not afraid to admit it and he won't take no for an answer? What happens if Inuyasha sees what happens? Will he help Kagome get out of her little problem? What happens when Sesshoumaru tries to kiss Kago
1. The new Hojou

Kagome had gone back to her own era on acount that her and Inuyasha had gotten into another fight. She awoke the next morning got ready for school. " I don't want Inuyasha to come get me ever again!" she shouted. 'He's always going after Kikyo.' she thought to herself. With that, she quickly ran downstairs, grabbed her school bag and lunch, and ran out the door to go to school. As soon as she got there, her friends had asked her if she still had Tuberrculosis.

She twitched at the thought of her gramps still telling everyone that she was sick and in bed.

"Oh, i'm fine" she said.

"Good, because Hojo has been wanting to talk to you for quite some time now." One of her friends said.

"Oh really? I wonder what about." she asked in return.

"Well, I don't know, talk to him later and find out." Her friend said again.

"Ok, come on we have to get to class." she said.

And with that, they took off into the school.

"Hey Kagome, mind if I sit with you?" Hojo asked.

"Oh sure!" Kagome said. Hojo seemed different than before. He had spiked his somewhat short hair and had blonde streaks in it. He was also wearing baggy jeans and a tight T-shirt. He spoke differently as well. He had a new attitude.

"Well, i've been looking for you Kagome." he said.

"Oh yeah?" she responded.

'He must have totally changed over the days that I have missed at school and been in the Feudal era.' she thought.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance Friday? he asked.

'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. And Inuyasha will probably be hanging around Kikyo, so why not.' she thought.

"Sure, I would love to go to the dance with you on Friday!" said Kagome.

"Great, i'll pick you up at 6:30. Be ready! Bye!" and with that, he took off.

Kagome had finally finished her 9 classes at school when she was just getting her books out of her locker to take home with her. " Let me help you with that." a voice called out as someone's hands took her books and carried them for her.

" Thanks Hojo." she said turning around to see that it was definately him.

" No problem!" he said with a smile.

Inuyasha had smelt her scent and decided to follow her to school so he could appolagize to her properly.When he got there, he found her walking side by side to nonetheless---- Hojo while he was carrying her books for her. When Inuyasha saw this, he didn't know what came over him. But a small urge of smothering that boy to death ranced throught his body like an act of starvation. He didn't know what had just come over him, but whatever it was, he knew he had to keep it under control.

"Well, thanks Hojo, but I think I can take it from here." she said.

"Ok, here are your books." he said mocking her slightly to get them from his arms by his side.

As she leaned slightly to get the books from him, he gripped onto her and smothered her mouth with his tongue. And Inuyasha watching from afar, wasn't too pleased to see this. But he wanted to wait to see what Kagome would do.

Hojo took hold of her wrists and quickly brought her some ways into the forest nearby the school. Inuyasha still always by their heels. Hojo gripped the young girl to a tree and released one of his hands from her wrists. Only to be followed by putting it onto her waist.

She tried to scream, but he pressed his tongue into her mouth so noboddy would hear her. Inuyasha did ofcourse, and felt that firery rage build up inside of him again as he watched the girl struggle to get free from the boy. Hojo's grip only tightened around her waist and soon, moved down to her hips. She tried to talk to the boy and tell him off. "Why are you doing this to me Hojo?!." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. He took his mouth away from hers and said, " Because I want you Kagome. I always have." He said while a small chuckle rattled inside his throat. " And now that I have you right where I want you, i'm not going to let go." He said evily.

He pressed on her and ran his hand up her shirt by her back. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't like him. She wanted him to stop. But she couldn't think of a way to escape his grip; she couldn't think of a way to get him off of her and leave her alone. All she could think about, was......... Inuyasha. She slowly let her fists turn back to normal. As she knew Inuyasha was not going to be there to help her. She let go of all her might as she let the boy press closer to her while unzipping his pants and her skirt at the same time. Just then, she let a tear roll down her face. She whispered, "Inuyasha........" as the tear dropped from her face and now, onto her near fully unbuttoned shirt. Right then, Inuyasha saw her tear and heard his name come from the struggling girl. He couldn't take it any longer. If he wasn't going to help her, who was. He quickly lunged forward at the boy on top of the girl and threw him into a tree trunk. He looked at the girl quickly to see if there had been any serious injuries and then wrapped her in his Fire-Rat jacket. The boy had been lusting so heavily upon her that she had fallen unconcious. Inuyasha looked at the boy who had done this to his Kagome and drew his claws in front of his face, as if a warning to as what was going to happen to the boy. Inuyasha's eyes grew to be red and his pupils turned blue. His face became coloured by lines of purple streaked across his cheak from his ears. His claws turned much longer, as so did his fangs. He had been evolving. He had been evolving into his demon form all because of his hatred for the boy who had done this to Kagome. Even thought he had his sword with him, the Tettsuiga could not contain Inuyasha any longer. Inuyasha looked at the boy straight in his eyes and said, " Now you will die for what you have done to my poor Kagome"................

Inuyasha lunged for the boy as he tried to get away from the demon's grip. But as hard as he tried, the boy could not escape it. He had hurt Kagome in ways that Inuyasha could have never imagined, and now, he was going to pay. The boy knew that he would be sorry after encountering with the demon Inuyasha. He had no doubt how much he was going to pay.

"I'm sorry for hurting her!" he cried. " I didn't mean to do it!" the boy yelled. "LIES!!!" Inuyasha yelled with full rage. Inuyasha and the boy both knew that the boy who did this to Kagome, did not do this by accident. He had been planning it. Ever since he began to feel for Kagome. But Inuyasha would not allow it. Inuyasha, once again, lunged for the boy and beat him pretty badly. With the mark of his claws he left on the boy as a reminder to never touch Kagome EVER again, he left it at that until he was sure that the boy had ran out of the forest and was sure never to go back to Kagome. Once Inuyasha knew that Kagome was safe in his hands, he went back to her and reverted back to his original hanyou form. He just knelt beside her and stared at her tear filled eyes, and pale, pale skin. 'I could have stopped this.' he thought to himself. 'I could have stopped this all from happening and saved Kagome before it all started.' He slowly cradled her into his arms and brought her straight to her house. He ran as fast as he could.

But always tried to make her feel as comfortable as he could without dropping her.

When he got to her window outside of her room, he decided that it would be best if he didn't tell Kagome's mother the whole story about Hojo and what happend. Because Mrs.Higurashi would blame Inuyasha for not protecting her daughter. And not only would Mrs.Higurashi blame Inuyasha, but so would he. And right now, he didn't feel like hearing that and feeling even more depressed than he already was. He gently layed her down on her bed and pulled the covers up around her body. He lightly put his hands underneath the covers and pulled off her skirt. Followed by her shirt, and socks. All that was left on her was her bra and underwear. Inuyasha decided not to fully undress her on acount of that he had no intention of finding out what was underneath the rest of what she was wearing. She had been througth enoughf already and if by chance when he would be pulling off her bra, he would graze her back with his nails, she would awake and she needed to rest right now. He had left her there and went back to the other side of the well where he found Miroku, Shippou, and Sango sitting by a camp fire. It had gotten pretty dark outside. It was late, and Inuyasha hadn't even noticed it. When he got back, Shippou bounded to him asking him where Kagome was and if she was alright. He got free of the fox tyke kitsune's little hands and sat down next to Miroku and Sango by the fire.

There was a familiar scent he smelt a few hours later in the middle of the night. He hadn't smelt it before because he was so wrapped up in the situation Kagome was in, that all he could think about was the sleep he needed to gain up on. He looked at his hand and saw that his claws were gone. He quickly put his hand to his mouth and checked to see if he still had his fangs. Sure enoughf, they were gone too. He then looked at his hair. It was black. 'Oh no!' he quickly thought to himself. How could he forget that tonight was the first night of the full moon. He had turned fully human. And when he was fully human, it meant that he was open to demon's attacks and couldn't shield away from them. "OH NO!!!" he cried. Miroku and Sango awoke to this cry of fear and ran towards Inuyasha to see what was happpening. When they got there, all they found was a fear stricken Inuyasha mumbling stuff. "What's wrong Inuyasha?!" said Miroku in a loud but calming voice. "Where's Shippou?!" cried Inuyasha. "He must have not heard your cries." "Do you want me to-" Sango was cut off by the boy. "NO!!!!!!! .............I mean..... no, please don't wake him. It will upset him to much." "What is it that upsets you so Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. And with that, Inuyasha began to explain the whole thing about why he turns fully human on night's such as these and what happened with Hojo. "........ and so you see, if I am now human, it will leave me helpless to demon's." "So, all you have to do is go in hiding Inuyasha, and the demon's won't find you." said Sango. " It is not me I am worried about." he said with an upsetting look on the now human Inuyasha's face. " Then who are you worried about Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. ".............Kagome.................."

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Why would you be worried about Kagome?" asked Sango. "Because, if Kagome has some of the Shikon shards, which she does, then demon's will sense them. And if demon's sense them, they will sense her being weak. In that case, vulnerable......" At that point, they caught on and as soon as you could say "SIT BOY," Miroku and Sango were already on Inuyasha's back. "HEY, WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he clapsed to the ground."Come on Inuyasha!!!" pressured Sango. "We need to go find Kagome!!!" she yelled in his ears which made him wince. "But i'm not a demon anymore so that means I can't carry that much more weight, so if you don't mind.................. GET OFF MY BACK!!!" They quickly jumped off as Inuyasha prompted himself up. " Sorry about that Inuyasha" said Sango with an appolagetic tone as well as making puppy dog eyes at him."Yeah, sorry Inuyasha" Miroku said trying to suck up to Inuyasha too as he lightly caressed Inuyasha's bottom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" said Miroku with a confused look. "I MEAN YOU CARESSING MY BOTTOM!!!" he yelled again. "Well, it always seemed to work with the girls." Miroku announced as he just noticed that was a big mistake because of a certain Sango standing right next to him. With a bump on Miroku's head from Sango's boomerang, Inuyasha was off to check on Kagome. 'I hope she's alright.' thought Inuyasha. 'That smell, I know it. Even though it's faint because I am a now human, I can still smell it.' Inuyahsa thought hard. 'Who could that scent belong to?' 'OH NO!!!........' he thought worridly. "Sesshomaru........." he yelled.

"KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!" he yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" 'If even one single hair on her head is misplaced, i'm warning you Sesshomaru, you will pay!' he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru had just gotten in Kagome's room when she started to shiver. 'I must have blown the wind in by the window as I came in.' he thought to himself. She started shivering terribly now. As it was, she was only in her underwear and bra. Sesshomaru actually felt a little sorry for her. "What am I doing..........." he said softly as he got out of his seat and went over to Kagome's bedside. He drew his hands to the covers and pulled them slightly up over her shoulders. As he was doing this, he saw the marks on her body. She was bruised on her wrists and all up the right side of her stomach and back. He then took the blankets off of her and saw that she was only wearing undergarments. At this, he slightly blushed. He pulled the covers up right after, and turned away to not let anyboddy see the slightly red blush across the demon's face. "Who would do this to such a fragile creature?" he said in a very soft voice. He quickly shook his head in realization to what he just said. "I mean............ the weak, pathetic ningai." he corrected. He wondered who had done this. He bent down to smell her aroma and smelt his own brother Inuyasha. 'What? I thought my wretched brother cared for this woman. But he did this to her.' he thought. "The poor thing." he said a little louder. " My brother was right about one thing though............. she is indeed beautiful." he said a little too loudly that a certain Inuyasha could overhear him at the window. " How dare you come here!!!" said Inuyasha loudly but not too loud so he would wake up the beautiful, sleeping woman. " It is not my fault I smelt your filthy scent upon the girl. I thought you cared for this girl." he said pointing to the sleeping Kagome in her bed. " Now I might be wrong but, do you treat the woman you care for by treating her like that?" said Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Inuyasha."Well, you don't rape the woman you love." said Sesshomaru in a calm voice. " FIRST OF ALL, I DIDN'T TOUCH HER AT ALL!! AND SECONDLY, I DON'T LOVE HER!!!" "Well, even if I do love her, it's not like she cares any for me..........." Inuyasha mumbled. But being Sesshomaru, and very well Dog Demon, he could hear his little brother mumble these words. " So you do love her." said Sesshomaru. " She is very beautiful." Sesshomaru said as he went over to Kagome, knelt down beside her, and replaced a hair that had fallen from behind her ear and spread over her face. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Inuyasha in a low but very deadly voice. To all the yelling, Kagome awoke. Only to find Sesshomaru knelt down beside her. "SESSHOMARU!!!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed voice. " Nevermind that, but what are you doing so close to my face!!!" she said in a little louder voice. At that comment, Inuyasha turned his head to the two and saw Sesshomaru going to lean in for a quick kiss. Before Sesshomaru even got to Kagome's lips, Inuyasha was charging at full blast at his older brother. Sesshomaru sided the attack and headed to the window. Inuyasha went to Kagome. "Are you okay?" he asked her. " Yeah, i'm fine." she responded. "Until we meet again Kagome. I will deliver that kiss to you weather my brother likes it or not." said Sesshomaru. And with that Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha was about to go after him when all of a sudden, something was pulling on his arm. He turned around to see what it was. "Don't leave me Inuyasha............" said Kagome. " I need you here by my side." Inuyasha was surprised to hear this but never left Kagome's side. He layed down on the floor beside her. And soon, they fell asleep.

Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night to some strange noises. He looked around to see what it was. To his surprise, he found Kagome tossing and turning in her bed. 'She must be having a nightmare.' he thought. " Kagome, wake up." " You're having a nightmare." But the girl still kept moaning and moving in her sleep. She wasn't waking up and he was getting concerned. As the minutes passed, the moaning and moving got louder and more intense. 'What's she having a nightmare about?' thought Inuyasha. ".................. Inuyasha.............. no........NO!!!" the girl said in her sleep. She screamed the last word. Inuyasha was getting worried and didn't know what to do. She was having a nightmare about him and he didn't know how to stop it. He went to shake her shoulders lightly as he sat on her bed beside her. As soon as he touched her, she stopped. 'What's going on?!' he thought. He kept a firm grip on her. But he was afraid of hurting her with his claws so he let go. As soon as he let go she started again. She wouldn't stop. After twenty minutes, she shot up. She sat up straight in her bed. She was awake now. She was breathing hard and fast. Almost panting. She panicked for a minute but when she saw Inuyasha, she calmed down. "You're okay now." Inuyasha said in a calming voice. "Oh Inuyasha......." " I was having a dream..... and you were in it." "Oh yeah," he responded sarcastically. " Yeah. And you were fighting with Sesshomaru over one of the Shikon jewel shards and he struck Kikyou, and you got mad....... And everyone was afraid of you because you were laughing. Laughing evily.......... And I ran away because you and-" she stopped there and blushed a little. She turned her head away from Inuyasha so he couldn't see her face. She wasn't jealous, was she? Because Inuyasha fell inlove with Kikyou, and Kikyou with Inuyasha? No. Ofcourse she wasn't jealous. "-I mean............" she continued. " I ran in the forest to get my bow and arrows, and when I came back- ..............." she paused. "What?!" he demanded. " -when I came back...... you were struck and all you were doing was lying there still, on the ground right before my very eyes." "I didn't know what had happened to you. Or for me in that case; but when I saw your non-moving delicate body, I just had to run." "Run as far as I could to get away......... away from the sight I had just seen." " It haunted me as my feet began moving from right under me." " I didn't care what would happened to me. Because when I had always fallen, you were right there for me to fall into. But that time, you weren't there. And that frightened me. That frightened me like you could never imagine Inuyahsa." she looked away as a tear of water ran down her cheek. "It's okay Kagome, i'm right here." he said reasurringly as his hand lightly touched hers. 'Oh Inuyasha.' she thought. 'If you could only imagine how I felt. How I would feel if I could never see you again.... if you weren't in my life anymore......... weren't in my dreams........' and with that she stopped thinking and fell asleep as Inuyasha watched the rise and fall of her chest. He brushed the dark ebony hair out of Kagome's face and pulled it back behind her ear. 'She looks so beautiful.' he thought to himself. He got up and stood beside her debating if he should lay down beside her or not. He had noticed that before when he was touching her shoulders, she had stopped tossing and turning. 'Maybe all I need to do is stay in close contact with her and she won't have any more nightmares.' he thought. And so, he lay down beside her cuddling her back with his chest.

Kagome turned to the heat as she slowly opened her eyes. It was the morning after she had gotten those nightmares. But why hadn't she gotten them again when she fell asleep? And where was this heat coming from? She awoke to a faint snoring sound. Wait, that wasn't snoring.............. it was PURRING?! She opened her eyes wearily as she moved closer to the heat. She didn't know what it was but this heat felt good. She cuddled closer to it. She stretched and opened her eyes fully. She shook her head. Was she halusinating? Or was she having another dream. No, it wasn't a dream. It was heat. The heat had to be coming from the object in front of her. She touched the objects' arm to see if it was real or not. To see if she was halusinating or not. Surely enoughf, she wasn't. Due to the poke she had given the object, it started to move and awake. "Kagome?" " What'd ya poke me for???!!" said an obviously tired hanyou in the morning. " Why are you in my bed? " asked Kagome. " Well ,-" said Inuyasha as he started to make up a lie. " -I must have been sleepwalking." he said. " Well, now that you're awake, could you........... GET OUT!!!!!!" said a blushing Kagome as she noticed that she only had her underwear and bra on from the night before. She pulled the covers up over her shoulders. Inuyasha understanding this said, " Nothing happened." " I was just concerned that you would start having those nightmares again so I came close to you." " Nothing else, don't worry. I have no intetion what so ever-" he was cut off by a deadly glare from Kagome. " Ooohhhhh........ so i'm not good enough for the mighty, and strong Inuyasha eh?!" she said sarcastically. " That's right, you've already got a lover!!!" she yelled back impatiently. Then, realizing what she just said, she shot the covers up, ran to her closet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tang top, and ran to the bathroom. Meanwhile, the covers fell upon Inuyasha's head purposely, so Kagome would have enough time to do what she just did without Inuyasha seeing her half naked. Inuyasha took the covers off of his head and looked around. He started to panick when he didn't see her in the room. ' Now where could she have gone? ' he thought to himself. He jumped out the window and into the shrine. Meanwhile, Kagome came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She went into her room. "Sorry about that Inuy-" she stopped when she saw there was no Inuyasha in her room.

"Kagome?!" "Where are you?" 'Where is she?' he thought to himself. He looked around the Feudal era and found Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "Hey Inuyasha!!!" Sango said. " Is Kagome okay?" " What happened? " asked Miroku. " She's okay now." responded Inuyasha. " Isn't she here with you?" he asked. " No." they both replied. " Oh no.......... she 's probably at her house but ran out of the room when we-..........-" he stopped there when he realized he had started to blush. And then was cut off by Sango. "Do you sense that Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

" It feels like someone powerful. With your blood." "Oh no.......... SESSHOMARU?!"

Kagome sat on her bed waiting and thinking about where Inuyasha had gone. Minutes passed until she heard something at the window. " There you are Inu-" she was cut off by the sight of Sesshomaru. " What are you doing here? " she asked. " What do you want? " she asked in rage. "Do you not remember my promise to you? " he replied. " Don't come near me Sessh-" she was distracted by a swift movement and all of a sudden, a hand on her waist. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! " she yelled, slapping his hand away from her body.

" Good, I like my women fiesty."

Inuyasha was already at the Bone Eater's Well when he heard Kagome's yells. He quickly jumped in and came out of the other side and jumped up to her window only to find Kagome and Sesshomaru's lips locked on each other's faces. Sesshomaru held the side of her face with one of his soft, and gentle hands while the other one, roamed up and down her body. Inuyasha jumped forward. "SANKOUN TESSOU!!!" he yelled as Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome by her waist and jumped out of the window into the shrine. Inuyasha jumped out and headed for the shrine as well. Sesshomaru jumped in the well and as soon as he was in the Feudal era, he quickly morphed into his dog- demon form and flew up into the sky and towards his lair. Sesshomaru was too quick for Inuyasha and by the time Inuyasha was sniffing the air for his brother's scent, Sesshomaru had already gotten to his lair with Kagome and put a barrier around it. " I'm sorry for causing you so much grief." Sesshomaru stated in monotone as he landed and let the girl go. " But I wanted to see my brother jealous for once." he chuckled. " Why did you do that to Inuyasha?" she asked raging in fury. " I had to see him squirm for the one he loves." he replied in a calm voice. " FIRST OF ALL, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO INUYASHA, NOT ONLY INUYASHA.................. BUT ME!!!! " she shot back angrily. " AND SECOND OF ALL, HE DOESN'T LOVE ME." she said as the tone in her voice quieted down to a soft moan. " I see......." said Sesshomaru sarcastically. 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrr' was all that came from Kagome. "Come." said Sesshomaru. And with that, Kagome followed him.

" Why Sesshomaru?!" he said in fury and rage. 'Why do you have to go after everything that is precious to me?!' Inuyasha thought to himself secretly. "Now where are you Sesshomaru?!" he said out loud while Sango, Miroku, and Shippou caught up to him.

"Do you know where he went Inuyasha?" asked an anxious Shippou. " No. If I did, do you think I would be sniffing every inch of the air?" he asked in a harsh and sarcastic voice. " Then let's hurry up and find Kagome Inuyasha!!! " encouraged Sango. " I think he went that way." Inuyasha pointed.

" Okay then let's go." said Miroku as he broke into a run. Everyboddy else followed.

"You will stay here tonight." said Sesshomaru. "You will aide me at sunrise." "You shall also bathe while you are in my presence. I shall find clothes for you and Jaken will bring you food. " he said as he walked to the door of the room. "You shall sleep here." he pointed to a futon on the floor. " Do not wander around my lair at night." he demanded.

"You will get yourself into michief if you do so." " So I would suggest you not." he said as he left the room to find the girl some clothing. ' What does he need my help for?' she thought to herself. He came back with pyjama pants and one of his shirts. " Here." he said as he threw them at her. " Thanks." she said as she caught them. " Change, and when you are done, I will send Jaken to escort you to the dining room." And with that, he left the room so the girl could change. When she had finished changing into the clothes Sesshomaru had given her, she heard a knock on the door. "Are you descent? " asked an akward voice. "Yes. You may come in." she told it. She saw a small green thing with a mouth and eyes come to her. ' I have seen this Imp follow Sesshomaru around in battles before. ' she thought to herself. "My name is Jaken." he told her. "Okay, here are the rules........." he said pointing to his index finger. " Do not disrespect my master." he told her.

"By disrespecting me, you are disrespecting him. " " Supper is at 6:oo sharp." " I will not escort you anymore. If you do not attend to supper, you will not be eating." he pointed to the next finger. " Do not question anyone. They have their reasons for being here. " " Rin might come to see you, but do not worry, she's not THAT hard to handle. " he said as he chuckled. They were walking down the hall now. And as Kagome followed Jaken, she scent something. She smelled someone's scent. It was almost the same as Inuyasha's but different. She smelled the air around her. ' That's not it.' she thought to herself. She sniffed the shirt she had on. ' That's it!!!' she thought. The shirt had Sesshomaru's scent on it. ' Ofcoure dum-dum.......... it is HIS shirt. ' she told herself. It smelled kind of nice to her. She liked the way it smelt. The way it felt. Like it was comforting her every movement. She relaxed when she smelt this shirt. ' Why? ' she asked herself. ' Why do I feel like this when i'm wearing this stuff? ' ' It must be because it smells a little like Inuyasha. ' she told herself. They had arrived at the dining room. " Sesshomaru will not be eating with us. " Jaken stated. " Wh-" she stopped herself as she remembered the rule about not questionning. She sat down at the table and started to eat.

When she was finished, she went straight to bed. " It's already nine oclock?! " she said in shock. ' Wow! ' she thought. ' Have I been here that long? ' She went to her futon. She lay down on it as she gently closed her eyes. Sesshomaru had just gotten back from his hunt. "Where is the girl? " he asked Jaken in a calm voice. " I think she has gone to her room. M' Lord. " Sesshomaru went to Kagome's room. As he walked in, he found her sleeping on her futon. He went to her. He picked her up in his two arms, and carried her to his room. He put her in his bed. ' She will be allowed to sleep in my bed for only one night. Then back to her futon. ' he told himself. He walked back to her room. Took of his shirt and lay down on the futon. There was a hole in his wall. He could see the girl in clear view. He soundly fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

Inuyasha had been looking all night for Kagome and finally found where she was but had no clue on how to get in. He struggled past the barrier but finally remembered to use the Tettsuiga to cut through it.

Meanwhile...........

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of loud music. Well, it wasn't THAT loud but to his ears it was. He quickly traced the source of music. He walked into the kitchen and found what it was to be, the most amusing sight he had ever seen. He saw kagome walking around in

his pyjama pants and his shirt, dancing and singing to rock music with a spatula pressed to her mouth like a microphone, while making pancakes. It was simply hilarious. He could have burst out laughing if she hadn't had caught him staring at her.

"Good morning sleepy head." she said. "Are you hungry? " she asked.

He was going to tell her that he doesn't eat that kind of stuff but then noticed how happy she was and then simply replied with, "yes."

"Good. Because i've made pancakes!" she ceered. He was amused by her expression. While she served him, she continued to swerve her hips and sing along with the music. He found the ways of humans fairly odd. He thought that demons should rule. But at the same time, he couldn't stop watching her move. The way she motioned her body perfectly according to this so called 'music'.

"Well, " she said. "What are you waiting for? Dig in." he started to eat. She watched him for a minute then resumed to make more pancakes.

Inuyasha finally broke through the barrier and ran up to the castle. There were about 20 to 30 guards standing watch. He ran towards them and started to fight.

Kagome just finished washing the dishes when Sesshomaru addressed her. "Come with me, I will nedd for you to help me and then you are free to go." he said as she followed him. He walked down a hallway that led to a dark room. She got frightened and Sesshomaru being Sesshoamru smelt her fear. " Do not worry, I will not harm you." She didn't know why, but for some reason she believed him.

They had finally arrived and he shut the door behind them. " I need your medicine." he said glumly. " Why? " she questioned. " I believe I have what is called a - a- cold in human."

" What?! " she yelled back. "You did all that to just ask me for some cold medicine!?!? "

" Well, I din't want anyone to know wench." " So just give it to me and you'll be on your way." he said. " What makes you so sure i'll give you it after all you've done? " she asked mockingly. " If you care any for your life, wich I suppose you do indicating your aura, you will gladly hand it over." he said as he slowly walked up to her and said dangerously. She didn't want to play games. He probably thought that she was a coward and would plead to give it to him. But she wasn't about to do that. And if he thought she was, he had another thing coming. " What if I don't? " she asked again while walking up so close to him that she was pressed on him. She could feel his heartbeat pound against her chest. She knew he was nervous when she was this close. He had a weakness. And she was going to use it to her advantage. She pressed closer and narrowed her eyes in a deadly, but seducive way. She could feel him tense. He could smell her aura. This wasn't what he expected. She wasn't suppose to arrouse him. Worse, he wasn't suppose to be arroused by it. Their situation grew more tense as their gaze upon one and other grew more deadly. " I will search you for it. " he said in a monotone voice. " No you won't." she said calmly. She kept pressing up against him and swishing her hair in his face. Making it look accidental, ofcourse. 'Yes!' she thought. ' I've got him right where I want him. He won't bother me any longer. ' ' Two can play at this game.' he though to himself while a smirk crept upon his face.

To her surprise he started nibbling on her neck. ' What is he doing?!! ' she screamed in her head but couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt. ' That'll get her. ' he thought. She drew her hands on his chest, knowing that she would win. He put one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back. ' I never back down to a challenge wench. ' he thought . He slowly moved his hand up and down her back . She moved her mouth to his only to tease him and never to actually touch it with her's. At this point, he saw the bottle of medicine. It was in her shirt enclosed by her bra. ' Just need to get that then kill that stupid wench.' he thought to himself. He gently moved one of his hands over her chest to start unbuttoning her shirt to get a clearer view of the bottle. She was startled but knew he'd stop in about a minute when things got out of control.

" KAZE - NO - KIZU!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he whiped out all the guards by Sesshomaru's lair.

' I can see it! ' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He had won. He was going to get the bottle then kill Kagome. The excitement was too much for Kagome. She felt arroused but at the same time, she felt like she was betraying Inuyasha. She didn't know why she felt like this because Inuyasha always had Kikyou to go running after. At the thought of that, she got kind of angry and pulled away from Sesshomaru. ' Hah.' he thought to himself as he gave himself a little smirk. But he couldn't let her give up that easily and plus, he still had the bottle to get. Kagome couldn't do this anymore. She headed towards the door. Sesshomaru tried to stop her but she slammed it as she ran out. She ran, and ran until she could run no more. She was still in the long, dark hallway but almost at the end. Sesshomaru had swung the door open and chased after her.

Inuyasha had finally broken in when he heard Kagome's voice. " Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!! Help me!!! Aaaahh!!! " It was faint but he heard it enough to follow it. Sesshomaru had caught up to Kagome and demanded the bottle. Kagome refused to hand it to him on acount of everything he had done to her and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru held Kagome's wrists to the wall with both of his hands. He couldn't reach the bottle with his hands now but he knew he had to find a way. The cold was like nothing he ever felt before. He felt weak, nautious, and tired and he wanted a cure for it. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't reach it with his hands so, he would try to reach it with his mouth. Kagome had caught on and simply started to cry. She wanted Inuyasha to be the one to do this. Not Sesshomaru. Wait! What was she thinking! Inuyasha and her. It would never happen and she knew that. And so kept on crying. Sesshomaru gently nuzzled on her chest as he tried to rip open her sirt. Only a little. Only enoughf so that he could get to the bottle. It was secured in between her breasts and her bra. Inuyasha had caught up enough to hear her cry. At the same time Inuyasha got to them, he saw a sight that he had dreamed about never happening. The sight before him. He looked at the miko and demon in front of his very own eyes. Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to the wall by her wrists and had his mouth in between her breasts to her torn up shirt. He also saw the young miko crying and calling out his name. " Inuyasha........." she whispered. " Please Inuyasha...... help me........... I love- " she was cut off by the sight of Inuyasha in front of her. " Inuyasha!!" she cried out with a mixture of happiness and sadness followed by tears. Sesshomaru finally got to the bottle and took it by his teeth. He hit the girl powerfully and threw her back into the wall. Her head collided with the cement of the wall and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and caught her in his arms. She was unconcious. Inuyasha didn't know if she was dead or not.

He layed her down and put his fire rat jacket over her. He then quickly ran up to Sesshoumaru and slashed him with his Tettsuiga. It was happening again. The same thing that happened when he saw what Hojo was doing to Kagome. His eyes turned red with blue pupils. His fangs and claws became longer. Lines grew across his face. He was turning full demon. He quickly grabbed his sword and slashed it at his elder brother. He was never going to forgive his brother and so he shall die! he thought and thought that over and over again. After about 25 minutes of pure hatred and fighting, it was finally over. The battle had been won by Inuyasha. Kagome was now safe; and Sesshomaru was dead. As he carried Kagome out of Sesshomaru's lair and back to his tree, he couldn't help but thinking; 'It should have been me.' ' I should have been the one ripping up her shirt. And not by force. Simply by pleasure. And Kagome would not be crying but simply whispering three words. ' I love you.' But he knew noboddy could ever love a dirty half breed like himself. He knew he was not worthy of her love. ' But still, ' he thought. ' It still should have been me.'

In the middle of the night, Kagome woke up. She was in Inuyasha's tree and was in his lap cradled by his chest. She also had on his jacket. "What happened? " she asked out into the land before her but Inuyasha always heard Kagome's voice no matter what. "You hit your head and fell unconcious." he answered. "What happened to Sesshomaru? " she asked.

"He's dead." he responded with a deadly voice. " Inuyasha........" she stopped. "What is it? " he asked. " Oh nevermind..... it's stupid anyway." " No, come on Kagome, I promise I won't laugh. You never laughed at me so I promise I won't laugh at you."

" Well, okay. But you have to remember this is very hard for me to say. " " ok."

" Well, when Sesshoamru was- well you know, all I could think about was you and how I was betraying you. I don't know why because you've got Kikyou and all but-" " I told you Kagome, Kikyou and I -" " I know, I know, just let me finish Inuyasha."

She looked him staright in his golden eyes.

" I was going to whisper something before I saw you at Sesshomaru's lair. "

" What I was going to say is that, um, well , you see, um, I-I- um, luv- well, you. Yeah, that's it. I love you. I love you Inuyasha. I always have and I always will. And I don't want you to go to hell with Kikyou because I still need you here with me Inuyasha!!! " At this point she was screaming, and crying all at once. " Kagome.......... I love you too."

"Yeah but Inuyasha I thought you loved Kik- " she was cut off by the wonderful sweet feeling of his lips pressed on hers. His tongue wandering her mouth. He ceased the kiss and only smiled. " I love you too Kagome." And with that, they embraced and kissed their one and only lovers.

' This is perfect. ' Inuyasha thought. ' I'm not going to hell with Kikyou anymore, I told Kagome how I really feel about her, and Sesshomaru is dead.' So he thought.............


	2. Very important

_**PLEASE READ!!! Very important!!!!!!! **_

Author's Note: To all of my viewers, if you have read this story and are a Sesshoumaru fan, please make sure to read the **end** again!!! One of my viewers was a Sess/Kag fan and the viewer thought that Sesshoumaru had died!!! HAVE YOU READ THE ENDING GRACIOUS PEOPLE??!!! lol You will understand that Sesshoumaru is not dead. Noboddy seems to be reviewing my story and if you want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW FOR A SEQUEL!!!! Okay dragonwatermaster!!! R&R!!! mystical-maiden107


	3. Important Notice!

Hello, well ok I was just typing an important notice to let you know that I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like a million years but when I get my computer back, I promise to write 3 chapters for each story. But, I haven't been on because my computer had Spy ware so we had to unplug it and get it cleaned by a professional. At least it will run faster now.: ) Ok well, I hope you all don't hate me for not updating for a long time and I'm really sorry, but I'm still not certain when I'm going to be getting my computer back…lol. Ok well, bye! Thank you to all me reviewers out there! You really help me keep focused and motivated to keep writing: )-Xox- Yours truly, Mystical-maiden


End file.
